


Oneus Blurbs

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Self-Indulgent, i want to try this out lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Comment a random object on the first chapter and I’ll try to write a small blurb for it! 💛
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Comment a Random Object!!

Hi!! It’s me, abeeb ^^

I wanted to try something new that tested my creativity and kept my brain working during quarantine so I came up with this idea! (Not sure if it’s original but it’s pretty fun LOL)

All you have to do is comment down below a random object and I’ll try to write a blurb/prompt for it.

For example,

Random object: _carpet_

> _Dongju never ever in his life thought he’d live his Disney princess fantasies until one day a mysterious man named Leedo took him on a magic carpet ride._

If you want more examples check out [this tweet](https://twitter.com/haoswoongie/status/1286663153095528448?s=21)~

So yeah! If you want, go ahead and comment a random object and I’ll try my best to come up with something ^^


	2. Toy Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vani starting us off strong with Toy Kitchen!

Hwamin’s birthday was coming up. She’s turning six this year and she always watched her dad (Youngjo) cooking. This should be an easy birthday present.

“I think we should get her the toy kitchen set,” Hwanwoong suggested, observing the image on each box of different toy kitchen sets, Youngjo following loosely behind him with a cart of a few groceries they decided to collect on their way to the toy aisle.

“I was thinking one of those animal instrument toys, they’re really cute,” Youngjo giggled at the thought of his daughter playing piano on a smiling keyboard cat. Hwanwoong snorted, raising an eyebrow at his husband.

“I think you just want her to follow in your footsteps,” the younger grinned knowingly. Youngjo laughed quietly, shrugging.

“You got me,” he admitted, adding “but I think she really likes music. She always comes to my studio just to play with my keyboard.”

Hwanwoong pursed his lips, giving Youngjo’s suggestion some thought. He hummed, turning back to the shelves holding the kitchen sets.

“I don’t think you see the way she watches you when you cook,” he said, a smile blooming on his lips imagining Hwamin pretending to be a chef, asking her fathers to try her plastic toy food. And then maybe one day in the future, it would be real food instead.

Arms wrapped around his waist, a warm chest pressing up against his back. Youngjo rested his chin on Hwanwoong’s shoulder. Hwanwoong laid his hands on top of his husbands, leaning into his warmth, ignorant to the world outside of their personal bubble and the other parents walking past them.

“Remember when she said she’d learn how to cook just to keep _me_ from cooking?” Hwanwoong fondly recollected.

“Yeah,” Youngjo chuckled. “She refused to eat anything you made until you finally redeemed yourself by cooking something edible for once.”

Hwanwoong smacked Youngjo’s arm, Youngjo laughing in response.

“I hate you,” Hwanwoong hissed with no poison to his words.

“I love you too,” Youngjo whispered in between giggles, pecking Hwanwoong’s cheek before letting go of his husband. Hwanwoong rolled his eyes, putting no effort to hide his loving grin. 

“We are definitely getting this toy kitchen for her,” Youngjo said, patting the box of the set. “So that hopefully I won’t be the only one who can cook in the future.”

“You’re really pushing it,” Hwanwoong narrowed his eyes at his husband. Youngjo could only chuckle innocently until Hwanwoong pulled him down to shut him up. Youngjo sighed into the kiss, pulling away to see Hwanwoong’s wide grin. 

They turned to back to the shelves, looking around at each set once remembering the task at hand.

“What about that one?” Youngjo pointed at one of the boxes with a happy kid in a chef’s hat and apron on in the picture. Hwanwoong slipped his hand into Youngjo’s with a warm smile.

“I think she’ll love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headsup, its possible you might see Hwamin again in the future 👀 (if I ever finish the fic sigh)
> 
> Sorry this is took a while whoops, took 5 1/2 seasons of The Office for me to realize what I wanted to do with Toy Kitchen LOL sorry ;;
> 
> twt: [@haoswoongie](https://mobile.twitter.com/haoswoongie)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [@haoswoongie](https://mobile.twitter.com/haoswoongie)


End file.
